Bandai Namco Entertainment
Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. is a video game developer and publisher formed from the merger of Bandai and Namco. Their games are released on a variety of consoles, including ones owned by Nintendo such as the Wii and Nintendo DS. History The company was established on March 31, 2006 as Bandai Namco Games, Inc. following the merger of Bandai and Namco. The company would be known as Namco Bandai Games, Inc. in some countries outside Japan until April 1, 2014, when the name was changed to match up with its Japanese counterpart. Banpresto merged into the company in November 2007. On April 1, 2015, Bandai Namco Games changed its name to Bandai Namco Entertainment. List of games This list excludes titles they published in Asia (outside of Japan) Nintendo GameCube *''Pac-Man World Rally (2006) Nintendo DS *Digimon World DS (2006) *Digimon World Dawn & Dusk (2007) *Digimon World Championship (2008) *Gunpey (2006) *The Idolmasters Dearly Stars'' (2009) *''[Secret of the Divine Jewel(2006) *Namco Museum DS'' (2007) *''Ni no Kuni'' (2010) *''Nodame Cantible'' (2007) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011) *''Solantorobo: Red the Hunter'' (2011) *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop'' (2006) *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 2'' (2006) *''Trioncube (2007) Wii *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (2007) *''Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo'' (2009) *''Klonoa (2009) *Nodame Cantabile: Dream Orchestra'' (2007) *''Namco Museum Remix'' (2007) *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' (2007) *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise'' (2009) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (2007) *''Tamagotchi: Party On!'' (2007) *''Tales of Graces'' (2009) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' (2008) Nintendo 3DS *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy'' (2011) *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy +'' (2015) *''Dual Pen Sports'' (2011) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (2011) *''Ridge Racer 3D'' (2011) *''Project X Zone'' (2012) *''Project X Zone 2'' (2015) *''Tekken 3D Prime Edition'' (2012) *''RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D'' (2012) *''One Piece: Romance Dawn'' (2014) *''One Piece Unlimited World: RED'' (2014) *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2014) *''Pac-man Party'' (2012) *''Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions(2011)'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2'' (2014) *''Disney Magical World'' (2013) *''Disney Magical World 2'' (2016) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Co-developed, not published) (2014) *''Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle'' (2014) *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (2015) *''Dragon Ball: Fusions'' (2016) Japan-Only Games *''Aikatsu! Cinderella Lesson'' (2012) *''Aikatsu! 2-nin no My Princess'' (2013) *''Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days'' (2014) *''Aikatsu! My No. 1 Stage (2015)'' *''Aikatsu Stars! My Special Appeal (2016)'' *''Assassination Classroom: Grand Siege on Korosensei'' (2015) *''Cho~ricchi! Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi'' (2012) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi wo Yobu Kasukabe Eiga Stars!'' (2014) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Uchuu de Achoo!? Yuujou no Oba-Karate!!'' (2011) *''Dangerous Jiisan to 1000-nin no Otomodachi Ja (2012)'' *''Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode'' (2013) *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' (2016) *''Smile Pre-Cure! Let's Go! Marchen World' (2012) *DokiDoki! Pre-Cure Narikiri Life!'' (2013) *''Happiness Charge Pre-Cure! Kawa-Run* Collection'' (2014) *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' (2014) *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' (2016) *''Game Center CX: 3-Choume no Arino'' (2013) *''Gon: BakuBakuBakuBaku Adventure'' (2012) *''Gundam the 3D Battle'' (2011) *''Gundam Try Age SP'' (2014) *''Guruguru Tamogatchi!'' (2014) *''Haikyu!! Tsunage! Itadaki no Keshiki!!'' (2014) *''J Legend Retsuden'' (2013) *''Kaitou Joker: Toki o Koeru Kaitou to Ushinawareta Houseki'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider: Travelers Senki'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Game de Kaigan!!'' (2015) *''All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution'' (2016) *''Kuma-Tomo'' (2013) *''Kuroko no Basuke: Shouri e no Kiseki'' (2014) *''Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko e no Kizuna'' (2015) *''Lost Heroes'' (2012) *''Lost Heroes 2'' (2015) *''Magi: Aratanaru Seka'' (2014) *''Magi: Hajimari no Meikyuu'' (2013) *''Majin Bone'' (2014) *''Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist - Dairiou no Hihou'' (2013) *''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) (Codevelopment with Camelot) *''Marvel Disk Wars: Avengers - Ultimate Heroes'' (2014) *''Minna no Ennichi'' (2012) *''Neko Tomo'' (2018) *''Meitantei Conan: Marionette Symphony'' (2013) *''Meitantei Conan: Phantom Rhapsody'' (2014) *''Mushi Bugyou'' (2013) *''My Hero Academia: Battle for All'' (2016) *''Naruto SD Powerful Shippuden'' (2012) *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' (2014) *''One Piece: Daikaizoku Coliseum'' (2016) *''Ouchi Mainichi Tamagotchi'' (2012) *''Pro Baseball Famista Returns'' (2015) *''Pro Baseball Famista Climax'' (2017) *''Sentouchu: Densetsu no Shinobi to Survival Battle!'' (2013) *''Seven Deadly Sins: Unjust Sin'' (2015) *''SPEC: Kan'' (2013) *''Super Robot Taisen UX'' (2013) *''Super Robot Wars BX'' (2015) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb'' (2012) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Don And Katsu's Great Space-Time Adventure'' (2014) *''Tales of the World: Reve Unitia'' (2014) *''Tamagotchi no Doki Doki Dream Omisecchi'' (2013) *''Tamagotchi! Session no Dream School'' (2013) *''Puzzle Solving Battle Tore! Treasure Hunting Adventure'' (2014) *''Toriko: Gourmet Monsters!'' (2012) *''[[Toriko: Gourmet Battle!|''Toriko: Gourmet Battle!]] (2013) *''Toriko: Ultimate Survival'' (2013) *''Tousouchuu: Shijou Saikyou no Hunter-Tachi Kara Nigekire!'' (2012) *''Tribe Cool Crew: The G@me'' (2015) *''Yuugen Gaisha Brave Company'' (2011) *''Yowamushi Pedal: Ashita e no High Cadence'' (2015) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game de Gaburincho!!'' (2013) Wii U *''Tank! Tank! Tank!'' (2012) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' (2012) *''Taiko: Drum Master Wii U'' (2013) (Japan Only) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Tokumori'' (2014)'' (Japan Only) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013) *''Wii Sports Club'' (2013-2014) (Codeveloped with EAD 2) *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) (Codeveloped with EAD1) *''Kamen Rider: Battride War 2'' (2014) (Japan Only) *''One Piece: Unlimited World RED'' (2014) *''Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures 2'' (2014) *''Fujiko F. Fujio Characters: Daishuugou! SF Dotabata Party'' (2014) (Japan Only) *''Gotouchi Tetsudou: Gotouchi Kyara to Nihon Zenkoku no Tabi'' (2014) (Japan Only) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) (Codeveloped with Sora LTD) (Japan Only) *Kamen Rider: SummonRide'' (2014) *''Lost Reavers'' (2015) Nintendo Switch *''ARMS'' (2017) (Codevelopment with EPD9) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (2017) *''One Piece Unlimited World: RED Deluxe Edition'' (2017) *''Pokkén Tournament DX'' (2017) (Published by Nintendo) *''Namco Museum'' (2017) *''Billion Road'' (2018) (Japan only) *''Chou Tousouchuu & Chou Sentouchuu Double Pack'' (2018) (Japan only) *''Dark Souls Remastered'' (2018) *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (2018) *''Go Vacation'' (2018) (Published by Nintendo) *''Gotouchi Tetsudou: Gotouchi Kyara to Nihon Zenkoku no Tabi'' (2018) (Japan Only) *''Kamen Rider: Climax Scramble Zi-O'' (2018) (Asia Only) *''Katamari Damacy REROLL'' (2018) *''Little Nightmares: Complete Edition'' (2018) *''Namco Museum Arcade Pac'' (2018) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy'' (2018) *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 - Deluxe Edition'' (2018) *''Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus'' (2018) *''My Hero One's Justice'' (2018) *''Nari Kids Park'' (2018) (Japan only) **''HUGtto PreCure'' **''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger'' **''Ultraman R/B'' *''Neko Tomo'' (2018) *''Pro Baseball Famista Evolution'' (2018) (Japan Only) *''SD Gundam G Generation Genesis'' (2018) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) (Codevelopment with Sora Ltd.) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Drum 'n' Fun'' (2018) *''Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition'' (2019) *''Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Complete Edition'' (2019) *''Disney Tsum Tsum Festival'' (2019) *''Doraemon Story of Seasons'' (2019) *''Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match DX'' (2019) *''God Eater 3'' (2019) *''Ninja Box'' (2019) *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (2019) *''''RAD'''' (2019) *''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' (2019) (Asia Only) *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' (2019) *''Super Robot Wars T'' (2019) (Asia Only) *''Super Robot Wars V'' (2019) *''Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet - Complete Edition'' (2019) *''Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization - Deluxe Edition'' (2019) *''Digimon Survive'' (2020) *''Little Nightmares II'' (2020) *''My Hero One's Justice 2'' (2020) *''One Piece Warriors 4'' (2020) *''Super Robot Wars X'' (2020) Arcade *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP VR'' *''Pokkén Tournament'' ES: Bandai Namco Category:Developers Category:Companies